


All Treat, No Tricks

by Jude81



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: Takes place a couple months after Season 1. Beatrice wants to make Ava's Halloween wish come true.Ava is 18, Beatrice is 20. This is the first chapter of 3. Chapter 2 and 3 are almost done and will be posted tomorrow.
Relationships: Avatrice - Relationship, Sister Beatrice & Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	All Treat, No Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> For Poe. Happy Halloween. I hope it makes you smile.

“I don’t understand, _poco feroce.”_

Ava cocked her head slightly, brows drawn harshly. _Poco feroce._ It wasn’t the first time Beatrice had called her that, but she usually forgot to ask her what it meant.

Ava sighed and shook her head, a small smile twisting the corner of her lips. “No, it is ok. It doesn’t matter. No biggie.” She tried to inject a little cheer into her voice, but she didn’t fool the other girl. She could never fool Bea. The other girl could read her like a book, seemed to know what Ava was thinking before she could even express herself. It was more than a little discombobulating, and Ava had spent too many sleepless nights wondering what it could mean.

“Ava, I’m sorry, do you mean All Saints’ Day and All Souls’ Day? There is a festival, and some people wear costumes and eat and drink way too much,” she chuckled lightly but it sounded a little flat.

Ava shook her head, “no, it isn’t a religious holiday, it is just a time to dress up in costumes and kids go house to house and say ‘trick or treat’…” her voice trailed off, and she looked away from Bea’s warm brown eyes, lighted with something that looked a little too much like concern.

She straightened her shoulders slightly and lifted her chin, “it’s really no big deal, Reese.”

Bea barely managed to squelch the small gasp of breath at the sound of her nick-name brushing past Ava’s lips. It wasn’t the first time, Ava had called her that, despite no one else ever doing so. It was sweet, exciting.

“What are the costumes?” Despite being considered wise and careful by her peers, Beatrice was sheltered in many ways, never participating in the festivals of All Saints and All Souls, but instead usually spending the days in quiet contemplation, like any good nun. Except the warmth in her belly…it felt good when she looked at Ava, but in the quiet of her own small room at night, it felt strange; and her head told her it was not what a good nun should feel.

“Oh…” Ava shrugged, “um…goblins, and witches, I guess. Demons, things that go bump in the night,” she chuckled.

“Witches? Demons? Really? People dress up like demons?” Beatrice sighed and shook her head a little, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ava, we fight demons.”

“Right. Yeah. It’s fine. It isn’t a big deal, Bea. It was a stupid idea,” she laughed ruefully, looking away from Beatrice’s soft gaze. “I don’t know what made me think of it,” she muttered.

“You mother.” Her voice was low, soft. Bea could understand that. Ava had dropped little bits of information here and there over the last week leading up to All Saints’ Day. Halloween was important in the United States. It was Ava’s favorite holiday, and Ava and her mother had always dressed up together and gone trick or treating.

Ava shrugged her shoulders, trying to push the cold from her chest that had settled in at Beatrice’s words. Halloween. Her memories were fuzzy and faded like old black and white photographs of her time before the accident, but Halloween...that she remembered. She dropped her head a little, eyes focused on the rough, hewn stones of the training room. She started hard at the stones, flashes of memories passing before her eyes…tigger and piglet one year, little bo peep and her sheep when she was seven or was it when she was eight?

Her eyes burned at the memories: her mother carefully stitching the shimmering scales her mermaid tale, decorating the house with fake cobwebs and orange lanterns, drinking cider and eating pumpkin bread, the old workbench stained with years of paint from painting pumpkins.

The stone floor blurred and shimmered before her. She swallowed hard, “ I just...I wish...never mind. Forget I asked.” She straightened her shoulders, eyes sliding away from Bea’s searching gaze.

“I will see you at dinner,” she muttered as she turned quickly away, shoulders straight as she left the room as quickly as possible, ignoring Bea’s calls to wait.

******************************

“Ok, I’m confused. What exactly did she ask?” Mary ducked and dodged Beatrice’s staff, trying to both concentrate on what she was saying and making sure she didn’t get clocked in the head. Beatrice had been rather adamant earlier about getting in an extra training session, and now Mary could see why. The other girl was clearly agitated, which was an unusual state for her, but then again, it was obvious that Ava had caused such a state within Bea.

She smirked a little at the thought. Bea was normally quite perceptive, wise, calm; but she couldn’t seem to see what was right in front of her eyes.

_Thwack_

“Merda!” She growled as she stumbled back, shaking her head, and barely managing to hang on to her own staff. God that hurt. She stepped back further, holding her staff horizontally over her head. Her eyes were swimming and her head ringing. The fact that Bea hadn’t reprimanded her for her foul language told her everything she needed to know about the state the other girl was in.

“Enough.” She slowly swung her staff down, letting the end hit the floor with a loud thunk. She leaned against it, trying to catch her breath and force her vision to realign. She waved her hand at Beatrice, making a cutting motion.

“Just enough. Ok? No more,” she wiped the sweat off her brow. Beatrice had been more ferocious than usual. The younger girl was normally more controlled in her blow, calculating each move, but today…she’d been upset, wild even.

Bea stepped back, her shoulders sagging as she too leaned on her staff. “Ok. Sorry,” she muttered.

“So what exactly happened, Bea?” piped up Camila. She’d been watching with avid interest at the way Bea fought, almost unhinged.

“What did Ava say?”

“Like we care,” growled Lilith who had quite enjoyed seeing Bea so disheveled and out of her element.

“Shut it, Lilith,” snapped Mary, ignoring the grumbling of the other girl. “Now talk, Bea.”

Bea sighed and straightened a little, “She asked if we could go Trick or Treating.” She nodded her head at their looks of confusion.

“Apparently Americans celebrate Halloween on All Saints Day. They don’t have a festival, but they dress up in costumes, some of them scary, and kids go door to door and collect candy.”

“So a festival?”

“No, not a festival. Some have parties, but they are small, and it isn’t religious. I guess.”

“Sounds dumb.”

“Not helpful, Lilith.”

“So, she wants to dress up in a costume and go door to door and collect candy?”

Bea nodded.

“Is she collecting it for poor children?”

“No, herself, I guess.”

“I think some people here also celebrate Halloween along with All Saints’ Day and All Souls Day. I mean people wear costumes to those festivals.”

“Yes, but we don’t celebrate our religious holidays the same way. We don’t dress up in costumes, eat candy or dance,” pointed out Camila.

“Yes, thank you, Camila, very helpful,” muttered Mary. She sighed and straightened her back, her mind turning over the problem, although she wasn’t sure why it was a problem. Obviously there was no trick or treating, but Bea seemed distressed about it.

“So…” Mary stared pointedly at Bea, waiting for the other girl to fill in the missing pieces.

“It is a big deal in America, and Ava celebrated every year with her mother. Her mother made them costumes and took her out at night in the little town where they lived. They decorated the house together,” she gestured in the air, slightly bewildered, “and apparently they painted or carved pumpkins. I don’t know. I just know that Ava looked so…disappointed,” she sighed and hung her head a little."

She straightened after a moment. “I want to do this. I want to give her this. This is the first year since the accident she will be able to celebrate it.” She shrugged helplessly, “I just don’t know how, but this is her wish.”

“So there is going to be candy, right?”

“Yes, Camila,” smiled Bea, “the candy is a large part of it.”

“Great! I’m in! Lilith, Mary, we will help Bea.”

Lilith opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut at the pointed glare from the youngest warrior nun. Camilla was funny and sweet, but she had a glare that would make you think twice about crossing her.

“Ugh. Fine. There had better be a lot of candy,” muttered Lilith as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. She hated to admit it, but it sounded…almost fun.

“So what exactly are we going to do?”

“So the point is decorating and candy and stuff, right? So…I guess we could decorate the training room, go out and buy some costumes and candy?” asked Mary looking to at Bea to see if she agreed.

“Yes, that would be perfect! You will really help?”

She smiled at their nods, relief finally driving the worry from her face. She could give Bea this.

*****************************

Next Day…Halloween

“Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Camila and Lilith in charge of decorating?”

“Bea, everything will be fine. Camila wrangled some of the other girls into helping.” Mary stopped in front of the display of costumes, there didn’t seem to be a lot available, “actually I think a lot of the girls are excited to help.”

Bea nodded and sighed looking around the small boutique. The signs in the window advertised costumes, but some of the were a little…risqué. She felt her cheeks burn at the sight of the costume to her left. She tried not to stare, but she couldn’t help looking at her from the corner of her eye. It appeared to be an old nursing outfit, but the skirt was very…she swallowed hard…high. And the jacket…well it barely covered the mannequin’s…she looked away as images of Ava wearing it rushed into her mind, and she bit her lip hard.

“You ok? You’re turning a little red.” Mary smirked at the other girl, watching as the red climbed even higher into her cheeks. She glanced around…the nurse’s outfit. Of course.

“Imagining Ava wearing that eh?” she gestured to the nurse’s outfit, barely repressing a chuckle as Bea’s face flamed red.

“Mary!”

“What?” laughed Mary before sobering and moving closer to stand next to Bea. “It isn’t a secret, Bea, we’ve all noticed.”

She swallowed hard, “n-noticed what?”

“How you look at her, and how she looks at you.”

She groaned and turned away, shame flooding into her chest.

“Bea, stop. It’s ok.”

“Ok? Ok?!” hissed Bea, “it is not ok, the Bible…the Church…”

“Stop. Now.” Mary cut her off raising her hand to halt any further words. “The Pope literally just came out and stated that gay people should be allowed Civil Unions.”

“B-but…I…”

“Are you going to go against the Pope?” Mary shook her head at the look on Bea’s face, “Bea, warrior nuns…we…we don’t lead long lives,” she muttered, “and the Bible…well the Bible is full of men with multiples wives and concubines, men kidnapping and raping women. I don’t think the Bible is necessarily the authority on healthy sexual practices. Besides, all this time we thought we were fighting on the side of God, but after everything that happened with Father Vincent and Adriel,” she shook her head.

“Look I don’t know, Bea, but I now this,” and she placed her hand on Bea’s shoulder, gently squeezing. “I loved Shannon, and she loved me; and I don’t believe God frowned upon it. We had such a short time, and we wasted so much of it being afraid. Don’t make the same mistake I did. Jesus Christ is love, and what you and Ava have…well…” She let her voice trail off letting her words sink in.

“Be happy, Bea, be happy with Ava.” She squeezed Bea’s shoulder again and straightened stepping away to another rack of costumes. “Now, we really need to hurry and pick something, we still have a lot to do.”

Bea nodded slowly, Mary’s words playing repeatedly in her mind. Was it possible? Was she really allowed this?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 and 3 will be up tomorrow.


End file.
